The invention relates to a switch latch for a switchgear having a supporting part that has two flat, parallel bearing plates joined by an assembling bracket, and is adapted for holding a latch mechanism. A switch latch of this type is known for instance from German Patent No. 921 878. The known structure shows a small automatic switch in the form of a mounting, with jacks supporting the switch mechanism. The jacks are retained in slits of the mounting via projections that are provided with recesses. German Patent No. 715 937 discloses a switch latch for a switchgear having two bearing plates, extending parallel to one another, for holding parts of the switch latch. The bearing plates have assembling tabs and are joined together by means of an assembling bracket to form a structural unit that is ready to be assembled. From German examined patent application DE-AS 11 78 501, a switch latch for a switch gear is known in which the bearing plates used to hold switch latch parts are kept spaced apart by offset spacer bolts. This switch latch is mounted in housing recesses and is secured against sliding crosswise by housing parts resting laterally on it. A structure similar to the above types is also disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,734. The following references show further types known in this field: German examined application DE-AS 28 31 135, Swiss Patent No. 409 079, and British Patent No. 926,792.